


Costuming Theory

by mrkinch



Category: lotrips
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-20
Updated: 2005-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's throwing a costume party. What to wear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costuming Theory

"You could go to Ian's party just as you are, the Obsessed Artist." Sean surveyed the man in the doorway. Worn jeans paint-stained, ragged sweatshirt against the cool Autumn, hair pushed awry by charcoal-smudged fingers. No art about it, but definitely obsession.

Viggo looked down at himself and grinned. "Henry used to love it when he had to tell us who he really was. I think the best Halloween costumes are disguises. Little girls looking like warty crones or fairy princesses so no one will suspect. To me the point is to hide and surprise people."

"Artist is right out, then." Sean followed Vig into the kitchen. "Wouldn't do for me to go as Sharpe, either, I suppose. A wizard, maybe. That would surprise them."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Viggo turned suddenly, grabbing Sean's ass hard. "You're pretty damned magical."

There was a brief scuffle until Sean had Vig pinned against the pantry door, though it was Viggo was who was grinning like a cat in cream.

At length Sean thought his voice would be steady again. "So what do you think?"

"I think you're the sexiest bastard I ever played grab-ass with in my kitchen."

"Prat. About the costume, I mean. Yours."

Viggo shot him that sly yet innocent look that always made his heart turn over. "I was thinking of renting Armani, with your silver tie. Orlando will lend me his cufflinks. Have you ever seen that tall kid from the club in starlet drag?"

Sean slid to the floor and laughed. "Took Halloween to make you a Movie Star."

"No one will suspect."

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cesare's "write me something Halloweenish" challenge. I got a fabulous vamp!Viggo icon out of the deal!


End file.
